Little Miss Bossy
Little Miss Bossy is the first book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Little Miss Bossy *'Color': Blue *'Shape': Round *'Gender ': Female *Love: Mr. Grumpy *Friends: Mr. Messy and Miss Chatterbox,, and some of the characters *Rivals: The Wizard, Little Miss Contrary, Mr. Jelly, Mr. Forgetful, Mr. Lazy, Mr. Rude, Little Miss Giggles, Little Miss Scatterbrain. *'Relatives ': *Likes: Bossing people around, Parties *Dislikes: Bossy Boots *Release date: 1981 *Occupation: Arts and Crafts teacher, Pirate Teacher, Substitute for "Shazam, That's Good!" (2009 version) *'Job': Giving orders and bossing people around *Features: Red hat with flower sticking out (Original version), Red hat with pointed sides and flower attached on the side. *Nationality: Teesside (UK) Southern American (US) *Voice Actresses: Pauline Collins (1983), Jill Shilling (1992-1997), Judy Mashak (1997-1999), Sophie Roberts (2009-present), Alex Kelly (UK, 2009-present) *Quotes: I'm the boss around here! Story Little Miss Bossy is so bossy, that she is given a pair of boots who have a mind of their own and don't listen to her because she is so bossy. About her Lives: Bossyland Home: Unknown Family: (Possibly) Mr. Grumpy Job: Giving orders and bossing people around. 2009 Lives: Dillydale Home: A boot camp fortress Occupations: arts and crafts teacher (Arts And Crafts), pirate teacher (Pirates), substitute host of "Shazam That's Good" (Post Office) The Mr. Men Show Little Miss Bossy has appeared in the Mr. Men Show in Season 2. She kept her blue color and circle body. Her hat is pointy on the bottom sides, her flower has no stem so it is attached to the side of her hat, and she has eyelashes. She runs her own Arts & Crafts Camp in "Art & Crafts"only in US version. She is voiced by Sophie Roberts (US) and Alex Kelly (UK). Trivia *Her first cameo appearance, Driving (she also appeared on the lifeboat in Boats) *She has appeared in a big car in Airports. *Her first speaking appearance is Arts & Crafts. *She bossed Mr. Strong around in Garages. *So far, she lives next door to Little Miss Chatterbox and Mr. Rude. *She believes that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners in Next Door. *Little Miss Bossy is one miss who is seen with Mr. Messy (Post Office). *She has been seen with all the characters (except Mr. Noisy, Miss Helpful, Mr. Bounce, Miss Calamity, Mr. Lazy, Miss Naughty, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Small, Miss Whoops, Mr. Stubborn, Miss Daredevil, Mr. Funny, Miss Giggles, Miss Curious, Miss Magic and Mr. Tall who haven't been seen with her so far) *She did talk to Miss Giggles on the phone in Garages *She is one of the many characters who doesn't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt. *She did boss Mr. Bump around in Arts & Crafts, and when he got hurt she ignored it. *She is one of the 12 characters with no visible nose. *She fainted in "Telephones" after Mr. Rude farted in front of her when he was leaving. *She hasn't appeared on the website yet... *She and Little Miss Whoops are the only the only 2 female characters with no hair. *She seems to have a soft spot for Mr. Messy and in Mr. messy tv show, shazam thats good, he agrees to let little miss bossy take over the show with him. *The only one she didn't boss around was Miss Chatterbox (with the exception of Miss Chatterbox, give me your cell phone!) *She is the third character to have eyelashes, the first was Miss Daredevil and the second was Miss Naughty. *Her house resembles a boot camp. *Her US voice is similar to that of Rambamboo from Breadwinners, who is also bossy. *She and Mr. Stubborn had an argument in Garages. Counterparts: *Truffles (Chowder, both are bossy and yell really loud), *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats, both are annoying and bossy), *Charlotte Pickles (Rugrats, both are bossy and yell really loud), *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons, both are impatient and bossy and yells really loud), *Dade (Harvey Beaks, both are annoying and yell really loud), *Breezie (Sonic, both are bossy), *Heather (Total Drama, both female characters who lack having hair and are bossy), *Courtney (Total Drama, Both are Impatient and Bossy), *Gwen (Total Drama, both have blue and make a mad face and yell really loud), *Lucy (Peanuts, both are bossy and blue), *Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop, both are bossy sometimes and yells really loud sometimes), *Bluenose (TUGS, both are bossy), *Bossy Bethany (Little Monsters, both are bossy) *Angela (Peter's Boss) (Family Guy, both are bossy) *Georgette (Oliver and Company, both are bossy and demanding), *Lady Tremaine (Disney's Cinderella, both are bossy and nag people a lot), *Gordon (Thomas the tank engine, both are blue & tend to be bossy), *Dolores Umbridge, (both have a bossy attitude and have a similar British voice), *Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb, both are bossy), *Bella (Tweenies, both are bossy and have blue skin), *Dotty (Raggy Dolls, both tend to be bossy, although Miss Bossy is deliberately bossy while Dotty isn't), *Florence (The Magic Roundabout, both are bossy and wear blue), *Quarrelsome Queen (Letterland, both are blue, bossy and yell really loudly), *Natsumi (Sgt Frog, both are bossy) *Shelly Marsh (South Park, both are bossy), *Brainy Smurf (Smurfs, both are blue and bossy) *Numbuh 86, (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are bossy, impatient and rude), *Madame Medusa, (Disney's The Rescuers, both are bossy) *D.W. (Arthur, both are bossy boots), *Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers, both are very bossy), *Marill (Pokemon, both are round and blue), *Aloysius Pig (US Acres, both boss others around), *Bossy Bill (Horrid Henry, both are bossy and rude), *Sergeant Major (The Shoe People, both are bossy and yell really loudly), *Speedy (Whistler's mate) (The Animals of Farthing Wood, both are bossy), *Attina (The Little Mermaid, both are bossy), *The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland, both are bossy and yell a lot.) *Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs, both have similar hats and yell a lot), *Pete (Disney series, both are bossy), *Benson (Regular Show, both are bossy and lack hair and yell really loud). *Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants, both are blue and bossy and yell really loud). *Peggy Mitchell (Eastenders, both are bossy) *Bunny (Almost Naked Animals) both are bossy *Megatron (Transformers, both give direct orders in a loud voice) *Henry (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are bossy) *Becky (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, both are bossy) *Frau Farbissina (Austin Powers, both are bossy) *Dame Van Winkle (Rip Van Winkle, both are bossy and crabby) *Blossom (Powerpuff Girls, both tend to be bossy) *Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda, both are bossy and yell a lot) *Duzer (Gravedale High, both are bossy) *Cogsworth (Disney's Beauty and the Beast, both are bossy) *Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh, both are blue and unhappy) *Jazz fenton(Danny phantom, both are bossy act more responsible) *Grover (Sesame Street, both are blue) *Suzy Sheep (Peppa Pig, both are bossy) *Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron, both are bossy) *Huckleberry "Huck" Yiucko (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are blue and bossy) *Hayden Yiucko (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are bossy) *Rita's Little Sister (Flushed Away, both are bossy and loud) *Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck-It-Ralph, both are bossy) *Bobo Gigliotti (Fat Pizza, both are loud and bossy) *Pop Fizz (Skylanders Series and Skylanders Cartoon, both are blue and there bossy and yell sometimes) *Corporal Pig (Angry Birds Toons) Both are loud and bossy *Miles "Tails" Prower (Mikayla's Words, both are bossy) *Neji Hyuga (Mikayla's Words, both are bossy and yell sometimes) *Nemo The Blue Surfer (Miles "Tails" Prower, both are blue and they are both bossy) *Keke Palmer (Both have the same voices) *The Farmer (Shaun the Sheep, both are bossy) *Dash (Fairy Tale Girls/Mikayla's Words Fairy Tales, both are bossy) *Kate (Ferry Boat Fred, both are bossy) *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony, both are blue and bossy) *Bagheera (The Jungle Book), both are bossy *Miss Rebecca Hubbard (Postman Pat, both tend to boss others and cannot stand nonsense) *Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street, both are bossy) *Karkat (Homestuck, both are cranky) *Emily (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are bossy. Miss Bossy is a big bossy boots while Emily is a big bossy boiler) *Piplup (Pokémon, both are blue and bossy at times) *Lizzie (Codename Kids Next Door, both have blue on them and are bossy (Lizzie is bossy at times while Miss Bossy is bossy all the time)) *Trina Riffin (Grojband, both are bossy) *Lavender (Dick Figures, both are blue and bossy) *Yakko The Birdie (Mikayla's Words Lost Galaxy), both are bossy *Laney Penn (Grojband, both are loud and bossy) *Trina Riffin (Grojband, both are bossy, loud, and mean) *Patricia (Spliced, both are bossy) *Aubrey Posen (Pitch Perfect, both are bossy) *Princess Clara (Drawn Together, both are mean and bossy) *Pink (Dick Figures, both are bossy) *Klump (Donkey Kong Country, both are bossy and give orders) *King Marser 1th (SamSam, both are bossy and give orders) *Rambamboo (Breadwinners, both love rules) *Zoona (Breadwinners, both are bossy) *Mr. Boss (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are blue and bossy) *Beaver (Franklin the Turtle, both show hints of bossiness) *Sarah (Ed, Edd, n Eddy, both are extremely bossy and have similar voices) *MJ Jackson (MikaylaLand Tales, both are bossy) *Golf Ball (Battle for dream Island, both are very bossy) *Balloon (Inanimate Insanity, both are super bossy and can yell loud) *Wildfire Prower (Tiny Toon Mikaylas, both are bossy) International publications & translations Little Miss Bossy appears under the titles Madame Autoritaire (French), Dona Mandona (Spanish), Η Κύριος Αυταρχική (Greek), 霸道小姐 (Taiwan), Мисс Всё-Не Так (Russian), 우쭐양 (Korean). List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Nosey *Mr. Noisy *Mr. Happy *Mr. Lazy *Mr. Chatterbox (on T.V; replacing Mr. Nosy) *Little Miss Sunshine (on T.V.; replacing Mr. Happy) (She appears in this cartoon before her own) *Wilfred the Wizard(Redesigned with no name on TV) *The Bossyboots *Mr. Tall (In big books) *Mr. Messy (In big books) *Mr. Impossible (on some covers) (says "She's impossible.") Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Brave (mentioned, not seen) *Little Miss Curious *Mr. Cheeky *A Job For Little Miss Giggles(TV) *That's Enough, Little Miss Bossy(TV) * Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day(TV) *Mr. Chatterbox and the Parrot(TV) *Little Miss Sunshine and the wicked witch (she became a bat) *Little Miss Greedy's Strange Illness (TV) *Thank Goodness for Mr. Slow (TV) *A Big Surprise for Mr. Mean (TV)(cameo) *Mr. Funny Puts on a Show (TV)(cameo) *Mr. Jelly Goes Time Travelling (TV) *A Surprise for Mr. Tall (TV) *Little Miss Late Finally Catches Up (TV) *A Special Friend for Little Miss.Lucky (TV) *Mr.Small's Big Dream (cameo) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Blue characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:No Hair Category:Antagonists Category:Main characters Category:No Visible Nose